Hold On, Iris
by appositive
Summary: Trying to ebb the flow of tears, Iris turned on her iPod, putting on the song that reminded her most of him. - Songfic


**A/N:** I own nothing. This is a songfic to Avril Lavigne's "Keep Holding On".

* * *

><p>Iris cried, alone in her room again. She hoped she had enough tissues to last her through this sob-fest, as she didn't want Sister Bikini to see her so upset. Especially over a boy. As a nun, Iris was not supposed to have feelings about boys. Feelings so strong they ached deep into her soul. Feelings so strong that she cried herself to sleep at least once a week and had nightmares. <em>Get<em> _it together, Iris!_ the crying girl thought. _It was five freaking years ago! Get _over_ it, already!_

Trying to ebb the flow of tears, Iris turned on her iPod, putting on the song that reminded her most of _him_.

_You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand._ This was how it was before the "incident". Always together. Nothing could separate the two love-birds. They held hands as they walked together down hallways, causing Phoenix's immature friends to jeer, but causing Iris to blush, content.

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in. _Iris gave it her all to get the necklace back, but Phoenix just wouldn't give it up, no matter how hard Iris tried. He was too stubborn about this one thing, and that is what led to their downfall. _No, I won't give in._

_ Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._ No matter how hard Dahlia tried to break up the two love-birds, they got through it together. Until, of course, the "incident". _Just stay strong, 'cause, you know, I'm here for you. I'm here for you. _And Phoenix was always supportive of Iris, helping her with the stress her sister piled onto her. _There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth._ No other way but hiding Iris's motivation for becoming his girlfriend in the first place. Hiding Dahlia's murder. _So, keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. _

And with that, Iris was reduced to a teary wreck again. They _did not_ make it through. Feenie hated her. And for a good reason, at that. Dahlia had used Phoenix through Iris, and Iris had let her. The breakup, her sister's death, it was all Iris's fault in her eyes. Why couldn't she have retrieved the stupid locket?

Regardless of Iris's outburst, the music continued. _So far away. I wish you were here before it's too late; this could all disappear._ More tears, as this hit Iris's sore spot. _Before the doors close, and it comes to an end. With you by my side, I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend. _It _was_ too late for their relationship. And Iris had not defended enough. She did not defend Feenie from Dahlia's wrath, and now he hated her. She did not defend Dahlia from the law, and now she was dead. Great going, Iris.

_Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, 'cause, you know, I'm here for you. I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So, keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. _As the chorus played for a second time, the tears stopped. Iris felt far too much pain to be expressed through simple crying. Too much pain to be expressed at all. So she curled into a ball and tried not to feel.

_Hear me when I say, when I say, I believe._ "Well, I DON'T!" _And nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. _"Except DAHLIA!" _Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. _"So Feenie and I weren't made for each other? Is that it?" _Ye-ye-ye-yeah!_ "Oh, shut up!"

But, contrary to her comments, Iris sang along to the next bit of song. "La di da da. La di da dum. La di da da da da da da dum. Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, 'cause, you know, I'm here for you. I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So, keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through!" Iris collapsed onto her bed, a faint smile on her face.

Just then, Sister Bikini walked in. "Was that you singing?" She was startled that someone as shy as Iris would belt it out like that.

"Yes!" Iris beamed. She did not cry herself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love! :D<p> 


End file.
